Mine
by tribrid
Summary: Stefan is filled with rage over her choosing Damon. As Damon and Elena begin to explore the new heights there relationship can take them Stefan and Elena spark a new flame. Warning: Lemon.


Elena was fucking him. His brother.

It was bad enough she dumped him but she had to go and sleep with him less than 24 hours later.

Stefan saw red.

The thought of them together made Stefan want to tear Damon in half.

Damon cannot have her.

Period.

Stefan decided the topic was not negotiable.

His anger ate at him. He knew he had to act.

He _whooshed_ to the upstairs of the house landing on the balcony.

Then her heard her.

Elena.

He could smell her. She smelled like sex, she smelled like _Damon_.

She probably came over for a late night fuck session with HIS BROTHER.

"Not a chance in hell." Stefan whispered silently.

Stefan decided to make himself known.

He leaped from the balcony and landed straight in front of her.

Elena quickly grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the floor.

She was a vampire not and was powerful but not nearly as powerful as him.

A low growl escaped him and he grabbed a fistful of her brown locks and slammed her against the wall. A firm hand squeezing her neck.

"Stefan-" She gasped begging for air.

Stefan released her and Elena soon leapt to her feet.

"Sorry. Reflexes." She said with a hint of laughter.

"So you're fucking my brother?" Stefan demanded his tone entirely serious.

Elena felt hurt, broken, like she was going to crumble.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry." Elena said in a quiet voice.

"I don't really care Elena, you're a whore. Plain and simple."

She placed a firm hand on her hip and looked at him with a deadly glance.

"Excuse me?" She said. "

"You heard me. You're a whore. You couldn't wait a full day before jumping in the sack with Damon. Who is my brother."

She grew extremely defensive. "Yeah? Well you went out and fucked Rebekah so I guess we're both unfaithful."

Stefan grew red.

How dare she turn this on him?

"How the fuck are you justifying sleeping with my brother with Rebekah Mikaelson?"

Elena glared "I am just saying don't make yourself out to be a saint if you can't handle the backlash of your actions."

She said before slamming past him and opening the door.

Before she could walk out she felt an iron grip on her arm.

She quickly turned and saw Stefan, dark veins forming under his eyes.

"Stefan get off of me." She demanded.

He didn't listen and then tightened his grip.

She growled and then threw a vicious slap cross his face making a deafening sound.

"I said let go." Her words were firm and vicious. Much like Katherine.

Stefan didn't obey instead he grabbed her brown hair and _whooshed_ them up the stairs.

"Stefan what are you-" Elena began pleading.

"Shutup!" Stefan demanded.

She shoved him firmly and he fell back about three feet.

"I'll kill you."

"Oh please, Elena you're not capable of killing me." He took a few more steps towards her as Elena backed into the wall. "You know you want me."

Elena gulped. "I don't."

Stefan placed two firm hands on her hips and gripped firmly his thumbs digging into her hips.

"Remember how you would moan for me when I was inside you?" Stefan said moving his hands to her ass.

"Stop." She said moaning.

"You know you want it." He whispered harshly in her ear stressing every word. He nibbled at her ear.

"Fuck it." She said under her breath..

She pulled him into a rough kiss as they both wrestled for dominance.

Stefan slammed her against a wall and ripped her sweater in half while trailing kisses down her neck.

"Stefan." She moaned breathlessly.

He grabbed her ass giving it a firm squeeze as she cried out in pleasure.

He _whooshed_ himself so he was behind her and ripped her shirt in half leaving her in nothing but her bra.

"Stefan please." She begged.

"Please what Elena?" He said teasing her.

"Fuck me."

So much for her choosing Damon.

She turned around and whooshed him to the bed running her hands up his shirt feeling his rock hard abs.

Stefan began to hiss as she worked his belt furiously grabbing his crotch.

He lifted his shirt over his broad shoulders. She removed her bra and he firmly slammed her against the bedroom door.

He began to palm her naked breasts roughly eliciting moans from deep in Elena's core.

They felt so damn good in his hands her rosy nipples sliding between his fingers.

He pinched her nipples roughly causing her to curse.

"FUCK STEFAN!"

She squirmed under his touch first due to the fact that he had never been so rough with her, second because she had never felt so much pleasure.

He placed his fingers against her lace panties and quickly pushed them down to her ankles wasting no time he roughly grabbed her pussy.

"STEFAN!" she cried out as he began to rub his thumb against her clit.

He moved his right hand over her pussy and roughly slammed two fingers in. "AHHHHH." She cried out.

They both felt amazing especially Stefan because he was touching the most intimate parts of her.

He lowered his lips down to her dripping sex, and moved his tongue up and down her.

Elena was a mess, a writhing, shivering, mess.

He replaced his tongue with four fingers and Elena screamed his name before squirting all over his fingers.

"Atta girl." Stefan said seductively as Elena continued to scream.

He wanted Damon to know that he was fucking her. That she was his.

Elena _whooshed_ them back onto the bed.

She furiously pushed his boxers down making his _LARGE_ cock spring free.

Stefan plunged his cock inside her, making her scream in passion.

At first his pace was slow and fucking amazing. She was so tight so fucking tight his mind wandered into oblivion.

He found a hard fast pace inside her and then firmly grabbed her ass hard enough to leave bruises.

She was panting as he continued ramming into her stretching her with his impressive length.

He felt that familiar tightening feeling in his balls and then shot his load inside her.

They continued to make love- no fuck. Elena though that this was fucking there was no love here. Just lust and betrayal.

Elena felt amazing after they both came and he left. Had she chosen the wrong brother? An hour passed and she heard a knock on the door.

The guilt came even more. She went to her bedroom door and opened it. "Stefan I'm tir-" She looked up and saw someone she was not expecting.

"Damon." She said silently.


End file.
